1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to controlling the display of information.
2. Background
Televisions, monitors, and other types of image display devices receive various types of content including internet-based information and broadcast images. However, none of these devices provide a way of exchanging information corresponding to displayed webpages, TV programming, games or other content through use of a network service such as but not limited to social network service.